It's Just Those Eyes
by Bia like wo
Summary: Chris Jericho and Jeri Valentine grew up together. Now, they're in love, but they won't admit it to each other. See what happens with the two. (Please r&r)
1. Default Chapter

:::Hey, yeah, I know that Chris is married to that Jessica lady person, but in this story, he never even meets her, okay? Okay, now that we've got that settled.Here's the disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Jeri Valentine and her father. All of the others are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE.  
  
  
  
Chris sat in his room listening to Ozzy. He had been grounded for listening to him, but since there was nothing better to do, he kept listening to him. His mother said it was the work of the devil, or something like that. She didn't want him turning Satanic and trying to kill the neighborhood. Like I'd ever do that. yet, Chris thought, being sarcastic to himself.  
  
"Chris, get in here!" yelled his mother. He quickly turned off his music and hid the record, thinking his mother had heard the music.  
  
Two minutes later, he wandered into the room. "Yes, mom?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going out to eat with Jeri's mom, okay? You'll have to go over there and baby-sit." She told him.  
  
"But I'm grounded!" he objected. "Besides, Jeri isn't even a year old yet. How could I handle it?" he asked her.  
  
"You're fourteen, Chris. You've baby-sat other kids in the neighborhood; you can baby-sit Jeri, too. You got it?" she told him with a strict look on her face. He knew how serious she was by that face, so her nodded and walked back to his room to get ready.  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head. I guess it won't be that bad. Jeri's a cute little baby anyway, he thought. He walked to the car with his mom, and got in after she unlocked it.  
  
"Here." She handed him a math book. "If you get bored, study."  
  
"Yes, mom." He said. Chris wasn't the best math student in the world.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were at Jeri's house. Their moms left right after they got there, and Chris was stuck trying to entertain the crying baby. He held a little stuffed animal, a rabbit, in front of her and was the voice for her. She finally stopped crying, and even smiled after a little bit.  
  
Then her bedtime rolled around. Chris even forgot it; he was having so much fun. But she needed to go to bed, and as soon as he noticed, he put her in her crib and started to sing a lullaby to her. As he sung, his voice was not rough and scratchy, as it usually was, but it was soft and gentle.  
  
Time passed by. He was bored. Jeri's parents didn't have much money, so they didn't have a TV or record player or anything like that. Luckily, they did have a phone, so Chris called his girlfriend of a year, Leslie.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she answered the phone. Chris didn't speak. That's how she knew it was him. "Chris? Why don't you ever speak when I answer the phone?" she asked him. When he still didn't speak, she started to giggle. "Come on, Chris. Answer me." She kept giggling.  
  
"You know I just love annoying you like that." He told her. He had a smirk on his face. Leslie made him smile, though she was a bit dingy at times. "I'm baby sitting. I just was bored and decided to call."  
  
"Oh. Where are you?" she asked, knowing he was supposed to be grounded from the phone.  
  
"I'm baby-sitting for one of my mom's friends. They're pulling up right now, so I have to go."  
  
"Chris, come on. We're leaving." His mom said, pulling him out of the house. Once they were a mile down the road, she started talking to him. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"Fine. I got a little bored after I took Jeri to bed, but it was okay." He said, looking out the window. He knew Jeri was going to be a good looking kid one of these days. Everyone thought so. 


	2. Chapter Two

Seventeen Years Later.  
  
He had used her. Last night, he had finally said those words to her. 'Jeri, I love you,' he had said to her. And she had told Nathan she loved him, too. Then she got caught up in the moment. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. That morning, after they had done 'the wild thing', he was gone, no where to be found.  
  
Jeri wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world to guys. At seventeen, she wore a size 16, had long brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a 36D. She would be beautiful, if only she wasn't so fat, everyone would say. This made her more vulnerable to guys. That also meant she got hurt by them more, too.  
  
But she had been with Nathan for three years, since she was fourteen. He had respected her when she said no, and she thought that had to count for something. And when he told her he loved her. she had thought he meant it. Nathan had said it with such sincerity; that's why she was hurt more than ever when she had found out he left that morning to go on a 'breakfast date' with her best friend. Kali, of all people. Her best friend and man she loved. she couldn't take it.  
  
She took the bag from the guy and walked home slowly. Once she got home, she ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She pulled out a joint. Even though she had promised her mother she would never do drugs, she couldn't help it. Jeri needed to escape, and she felt this was the best way to do that.  
  
"Jeri, what the hell are you doing up there?" her mother yelled at her. She had been bugging her for an hour, noticing a weird smell coming from Jeri's room.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled. But her mom wouldn't. She kept yelling. So Jeri took some of her clothes, not to mention the weed, and stuffed it into her backpack. Chris was off for a week, so she could go over to his house. Hopefully he wouldn't bug her.  
  
But he did, too. He grabbed the joint and threw it out the window. "No, Jeri. I'm not going to let you ruin your life!" he yelled at her.  
  
She put her arms around his waist tightly, not wanting to let him go. "Chris.promise me." She told him. When she looked up at him, she noticed the confusion in his eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me." She told him, in a questioning voice.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it in a million years." He said, hugging her back.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
That night, she decided she didn't want to go back home. Luckily, Chris didn't tell her mom what she had done, and he had let her sleep over. Jeri was in the guest room, a few rooms down from Chris'. She tossed and turned the whole night, though. Nightmares were running through her mind; her best friend and her boyfriend together, Chris and Leslie.  
  
"Hell, I can't sleep." She whispered to herself, getting up. She grabbed her stuffed animal, a small rabbit she had had since she was little, and walked down to Chris' room.  
  
Chris woke up at the sound of someone coming in his bedroom. He knew it was Jeri. It couldn't have been anyone else. "What ya want, darlin'?" he asked in a sarcastic southern voice.  
  
"I can't sleep." She told him. He gestured her over to the bed. She objected. "No, I couldn't. I'll go get some blankets and lay on the floor or something." She started out of the room to get some.  
  
"No, you're going to come and lay down." She reluctantly did what he said and laid down beside him. He noticed the stuffed animal. "I remember that thing. It always got you happy when you were little and I baby-sat you. That and my beautiful singing, of course." He laughed.  
  
"Will you sing to me?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. He had one song that had been stuck in his head for days. One by that Carter kid.  
  
Don't wanna cry no more Don't wanna give up on it Don't wanna fight no more We'll find a way around it, he sang. Then he noticed she had fallen asleep, as usual. He turned over and tried to go to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, Jeri woke up earlier than expected. She looked over at Chris. You couldn't deny that he was handsome. She had always thought that. She traced her fingernail lightly down his arm, causing him to twitch a little. Grabbing her clothes, she left to go to the bathroom and shower.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Chris woke up. He heard the sound of the shower, knowing Jeri was in there. She had been so beautiful when he looked at her sleeping last night. I mean, damn, she is amazingly beautiful.., he thought. He didn't want to think that. It was wrong, and he had Leslie. He had Leslie, and only here. As a matter of fact, he was going to make it official. That was he would, hopefully, not think of Jeri like that anymore.  
  
Jeri hopped out of the shower and went to her room to get dressed. She picked out some black jean pants and a pink 'Always on Top' shirt, inspired by Stephanie McMahon. After she was dressed, she started to head down to the living room to watch TV. She heard talking from down there, so she stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. There was Chris, on one knee, in front of Leslie.  
  
"Hun, I love you. Will you marry me?" she heard Chris ask. She heard Leslie's squeal, which was most likely a yes.  
  
Tears started to run down her face, and she started to sob. Chris had noticed a sound from up there, but he only saw Jeri running back to her room. He told Leslie she should probably leave, and then went up there to check on Jeri.  
  
He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. "Hun, you'll have to come out of there sometime today. Your mom called, and she said she had a big surprise for you." He told her, referring to a call he had gotten right before coming up to her room.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she yelled. Hun.how could he call me that when he just called HER that?, she thought. Wait... Why am I even feeling like this? It's Chris! I should be happy for him. She kept wondering why she felt so hurt that he loved Leslie. She stayed locked in her room for at least two hours when she realized why she was that way.  
  
I love Chris, she thought suddenly. She loved Chris. But she couldn't admit it to him. He loved Leslie. She was a bimbo, thought. Jeri guessed her brain had grown smaller than when she was born.  
  
She grabbed her bags and ran down the stairs. It was storming outside, but she was going to walk home anyway. Or so she thought. Chris stopped her a block away from his house.  
  
"Jer-bear, get in the car. Now!" he yelled. When she wouldn't, he opened the car door and pulled her in himself. "Come on, Jeri, tell me what's wrong." He demanded.  
  
"No. It's not that important." She said.  
  
"If it makes my bear sad, then it's important." He said.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Chris, have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?" she asked. He nodded. "That's like what I'm going through right now. There's something I want, something I love, but I know I can't have it."  
  
"And what would this be?" Chris asked.  
  
"You mean who, not what." She told him.  
  
"Then who would this be?" he asked.  
  
"Like I said, just someone I love a lot." She said, feeling heartbroken still. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chris dropped Jeri off at her house, staying long enough to see that she got to the door. She opened the door and walked in, laying her stuff down. When she looked into the living room, she saw someone with her mom that she wouldn't have expected in a million years. Her father.  
  
He had left right after she was born, and returned once when she was nine. But he was more trouble than help. He was drunken everyday. All he ever did was drink beer. He didn't even have a job. He just wanted his beer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she said to the already-drunk body on the recliner.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your father, young lady." He said, his words slurred.  
  
"I don't consider you my father. A father is someone who decides to stick around his daughter while she's growing up." She said, going to her room. Jeri sat there, turning up her music to drown out the sounds of her father yelling up at her.  
  
A week of this arguing went on, until one day, her dad once again came home drunk, worse than ever. He broke her door open and started to chase her. She grabbed her one prized possession, a spelling bee trophy she had won when she was seven, and threw it at his head.  
  
She ran out of the house, over to Chris' house. He was getting into his car to drive over to the airport; he was leaving today to go back on the road. She ran there as fast as she could, but her father was catching up with her.  
  
Chris was in the car when he heard someone banging on his window. He rolled down the window and saw that it was Jeri. "What's wrong?" he said, his voice full of concern.  
  
"My.dad. is chasing.me. Let... me. go with you." She said out of breath. Chris looked behind her and saw her dad running towards her.  
  
"Get in!" he yelled, unlocking the doors and rolling his window up. She got in and locked the doors as they sped off. "Do you have anything with you?" he asked as they drove away.  
  
"Yeah, I just happened to pack as my dad was chasing me like the drunken idiot he is." She said sarcastically. "Sorry." She said, laying her head down on the window. "Chris, thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked, confused.  
  
"For letting me come on the road with you. I hope Vince doesn't mind. But, I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble." She said, worried that she was.  
  
"It's okay. I don't think he'd mind. About the clothes thing, we'll be there in six hours or so. I'm sure some of the girls would be happy to let you borrow some of their clothes." He said.  
  
"I doubt my blubber would fit into their clothes. I'm a lot bigger than them." She said.  
  
"You're still sure as hell a lot prettier than them." He told her, looking over.  
  
"You don't mean that." She said. He nodded, indicating he did mean it. "Thank you, Chris. I love you." He had just thought it was Chris dropped Jeri off at her house, staying long enough to see that she got to the door. She opened the door and walked in, laying her stuff down. When she looked into the living room, she saw someone with her mom that she wouldn't have expected in a million years. Her father.  
  
He had left right after she was born, and returned once when she was nine. But he was more trouble than help. He was drunken everyday. All he ever did was drink beer. He didn't even have a job. He just wanted his beer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she said to the already-drunk body on the recliner.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your father, young lady." He said, his words slurred.  
  
"I don't consider you my father. A father is someone who decides to stick around his daughter while she's growing up." She said, going to her room.  
  
A week of this arguing went on, until one day, her dad once again came home drunk, worse than ever. He broke her door open and started to chase her. She ran out of the house, over to Chris' house. He was getting into his car to drive over to the airport; he was leaving today to go back on the road. Her father chased her the whole way there.  
  
Chris was in the car when he heard someone banging on his window. He rolled down the window and saw that it was Jeri. "What's wrong?" he said, his voice full of concern.  
  
"My.dad. is chasing.me. Let... me. go with you." She said out of breath. Chris looked behind her and saw her dad running towards her.  
  
"Get in!" he yelled, unlocking the doors and rolling his window up. She got in and locked the doors as they sped off. "Do you have anything with you?" he asked as they drove away.  
  
"Yeah, I just happened to pack as my dad was chasing me like the drunken idiot he is." She said sarcastically. "Sorry." She said, laying her head down on the window.  
  
"It's okay. We'll be there in six hours or so. I'm sure some of the girls would be happy to let you borrow some of their clothes." He said.  
  
"I doubt my blubber would fit into their clothes. I'm a lot bigger than them." She said. He just shook his head and kept on driving.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time they got there, Jeri was asleep on the car window. He stared at her for a few minutes. She started to tremble. He guessed she was having a nightmare. Jeri had been through a lot. Her dad, her boyfriend, her best friend. Sometimes he just wished he could kiss her long enough to take all of the pain away. Maybe even longer.  
  
He shook her to wake her up. She looked around, and got out, helping Chris with his bags. She hoped Kane was here. That was the one wrestler she had met, and they had grown really close. They were best friends. She turned around to see him coming out of the hotel to see her.  
  
"Kane! How'd you know I was going to be with him?" she asked.  
  
"He called and told me. I could hear your snoring in the background." He laughed as he hugged her. "Oh, I missed you so much, Jeri."  
  
"Not as much as I've missed you." She giggled. "Hey, let's go to TGIFridays and get something to eat. I'm starving." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the parking lot. "Now which one is your car..?" she asked.  
  
Chris took his bag to his room and went up to the receptionist's desk. "Ma'am, can you get me the room number for Lita, please?" he asked. She was on the phone, but she handed him a piece of paper with the number 431 on it. He guessed that was her room number.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for Lita to answer. "Oh, hey Chris. What can I do for you?" she asked when she did open the door.  
  
"I need someone to talk to. You know that Jeri girl I used to tell you about?" he asked. Lita nodded her head. "I think I'm in love with her." He said.  
  
"But, she's fourteen years younger than you are Chris!" she said.  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't help it. She's so beautiful. But, I made a mistake. I proposed to Leslie."  
  
"That bimbo? You have to break it off. Soon." She told him. He nodded and said he was going to do that soon. "Well, you better leave and get some rest. You have a match against Kane tonight." She pushed him out the door, let Matt come in, and slammed it in his face.  
  
"Thanks.." he mumbled to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Jeri had started crying. "What's wrong?" Kane asked her.  
  
"I'm. in love.with. Chris." She said in between sobs.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Does he know?"  
  
"No. I want to tell him, but I'm too damn afraid he'll hate me. Then it would totally ruin our friendship." She sobbed.  
  
"I doubt that. If he didn't love you, he'd be a stupid idiot. Not saying he isn't already.." he laughed. Jeri laughed too. "You gotta tell him, Jer."  
  
She shook her head. "I could never do that." 


	5. Chapter Five

Kane drove Jeri to the arena later that night. Once they were there, Kane went to his locker room and Jeri went off to find Chris. While she was searching for his locker room, she ran into Vince McMahon.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" he said turning around.  
  
"Oh, I'm Jeri Valentine. I'm here with Chris. Can you tell me where his locker room is?" she asked. He took her by the arm and led her to his locker room. "Thank you, sir." She said as he walked off, waving at her. She opened the door to find Chris there. With Leslie. "Hi." Was all she could get out.  
  
"Hey, Jeri." Leslie said, in a bitter tone. "You know Chris, I think I'll go back to the hotel room and wait for you." She giggled and left the room, taking a Victoria's Secret bag with her. Looked like the secret was out.  
  
"Um, hey there, Jeri." He said, a bit saddened that she, of all people, had to find them together. She gave him a cold stare and walked to the white leather couch. Out of her backpack she pulled her CD player and new Christina CD. She turned over so her back was to Chris. But she wasn't mad at him. He was just with the woman he loved. She just didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
Chris wasn't with the woman he truly loved, though. He loved Jeri, and wished he could tell her. Except that would be too hard. She wouldn't return the feelings. And he didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
~~~  
  
Jeri had finally stopped crying, and was bored out of her mind. She had stayed after the show, not wanting to go with Chris and stay in the other part of their hotel room. But now she had to worry about finding a ride home, so she went out into the lobby and waited for someone to pass by.  
  
Rocky was walking down the hall, getting ready to leave, when he saw someone in the lobby. "Hey, you waiting for someone?" he asked her. He knew who she was, since he hung out with Chris a lot. Chris talked about her once every day, showing pictures whenever he got new ones.  
  
"No. I was supposed to go home with Chris, but I didn't want to be there when he and Leslie--" she said before he cut her off.  
  
"Enough said. You want to come stay in my room tonight? I can sleep on the floor." He offered. She shook her head and told him she didn't want to impose. "No, you're coming." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out to his car.  
  
He was playing Outkast, which was a big difference from Ozzy and System of a Down, which Chris often listened to. Jeri was staring out the window at the lights of the city.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it?" he asked. "It'd be even prettier without the lights, so you could se the stars." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, it would. I've always wanted to lay down somewhere and look at the stars." She informed him. The rest of the car trip was silent, except for Rock's singing.  
  
Chris and Leslie sat in his hotel room. Whatever had been in the Victoria's Secret bag was still in there. "Honey, why aren't we doing anything?" Leslie asked, trying to sound seductive.  
  
"Where could Jeri be? It's one, she should be here by now." He said.  
  
"Here we go again." She said under her breath.  
  
Chris lay on the bed. "Leslie, just leave. And give me the ring on your way out."  
  
"What are you saying?" she said, sounding surprised.  
  
"I'm saying I don't want to marry you." He said. She threw the ring at him and stomped out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Lita walked down the hall, and almost fell as Leslie ran down the hall and pushed her out of the way. She walked fast to Chris' room and went in. "Okay, what the hell happened?"  
  
"I told her I didn't want to marry her. I'm guessing you know why, since I basically told you." He explained.  
  
"Chris, you really need to tell Jeri how you feel."  
  
"No, Lita. I already said no." he said.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Jeri snuck into Chris' room, and was surprised to see that Leslie wasn't laying with him in the bed. She walked over to the kitchen and made some pancakes. That was Chris' favorite breakfast treat. She had just finished putting them on a plate when she heard a voice coming from the door of the kitchen.  
  
"Jeri, where have you bun?" he asked.  
  
"I stayed with Rock. I didn't want to have to sleep in here while you and Leslie, well, you know." She explained.  
  
"Oh, well, it didn't happen. As a matter of fact, I dumped her." He said. Chris was jealous at the fact that she spent the night with Rock. What if they had slept in the same bed? He crossed that thought out of his mind.  
  
"Why?" she asked. He explained to her that she just wasn't right for him and was too, uh, bimbotic. "Ohh." She said after he finished. "By the way, I made you some pancakes." She layed them out on the table.  
  
He sat down and began to eat. "You know, we got to get to the arena early for a taping for some special we're doing. Okay? 'Cause, like, we're leaving in an hour."  
  
She nodded and got up to get changed. She had already showered at Rock's. Back out into the kitchen she came, wearing a camo tank top and khaki pants.  
  
Chris was also ready when she got out. They grabbed their bags and left for the arena. 


	6. Chapter Six

The trip to the arena was silent. Chris kept thinking about what Rock had probably tried on Jeri. He was jealous. Did they sleep in the same bed? Did they do more? Those were the only thoughts running through his mind. At the same time, Jeri was thinking about how great last night had really been. Her and Rock had sat in front of the TV until around three in the morning watching 'chick' flicks. Surprisingly, Rock liked those movies. He even baked chocolate chip cookies.  
  
When they finally got to the arena, they went straight to Chris' locker room. "I'm going to go find Rock." She said, before leaving abruptly. Jeri walked down the hall until she found his locker room and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, Rock smiled. So did Jeri. "Hey." She said as he led her into the room.  
  
"Hey Jeri." He said, walking her to the couch and motioning for her to sit down on the couch. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I was watching the news this morning and they said that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. I was thinking we could go to the country and watch." She offered.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. What about Chris?" he asked.  
  
"Eh, I don't think he'd be too sad. Him and Leslie broke up." She said. Rock had a confused look on his face. "He didn't really explain why. Just said she wasn't his type."  
  
Rock could see the slight grin forming across Jeri's face as she said that Chris and Leslie had broken up. He sat there thinking after Jeri left, making up a plan in his head. He knew she liked Chris. Now it was just a matter of knowing if Chris felt the same way about Jeri.  
  
~~~  
  
Chris sat in the cafeteria drinking coffee. It was around six in the evening and the taping was over. Now there was nothing to do. He heard someone walking behind him and turned to look. It was Rock, coming to sit down with him. "What?" Chris asked after Rock had sat down across from him.  
  
"Jeri invited me to go look at the meteor shower tonight." He said.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Chris asked, getting annoyed at Rock for talking about him and Jeri.  
  
"And, I can't go. She really wanted to go see it, since she loves the stars. I was, um, hoping you could take her." He told Chris.  
  
Chris looked happy at the thought. "Sure, I'd be glad to take her. Where is she?"  
  
"I think she went back to the hotel. To your room." He said. Quickly, Chris got up and left to look for her.  
  
~~~  
  
Jeri was lying on the bed waiting for Chris to come back. She flipped through the channels, and found one playing music videos. It was playing a Fozzy video, so she decided to watch. Chris looked awfully good in the video. He loved to play music; always had.  
  
Jeri didn't realize him walk in the door. "Hey, we're finally getting some air time. That's. different. Anyway, Rock told me to tell you he couldn't make it to the meteor shower tonight." He told her. He also noticed the sadness that came over her face as he said that.  
  
"Oh." She said, sadly.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go watch it with me." He said. Her face perked back up, a big smile appearing on it. She nodded. They grabbed their things and left, since it would take a long time to get there, and after the meteor shower, they would have to leave for the next city.  
  
~~~  
  
Chris put the blanket on the ground and let Jeri lay down first. The shower was just starting. Chris layed beside her and put his arm around her neck. She started to shiver. He put his other arm around her in a tight embrace. Jeri turned around so they would be face to face.  
  
"Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, um, have to tell you something." She said, getting caught up in the moment.  
  
"What, hun?" he asked, his face getting closer to hers.  
  
"I love you." She told him.  
  
"I feel the exact same way." He said before kissing her.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, when you wish upon a star, your dreams really do come true, they both thought at the same time. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day, Chris and Jeri walked into the arena hand in hand, acting all mushy the whole day. After Lita and Jeri had walked off giggling, Chris went to find Rock. He was in a big group of guys, including Hunter, Chris Benoit, and Kurt Angle. "Hey, Rock, can I talk to you?" Chris asked pulling Rock out of the big circle.  
  
"Oooh, Rocky has a boyfriend!" Kurt yelled as Hunter hit him in the ribs with his elbow. Kurt had a few more drinks than everyone else the night before.  
  
"Yeah Chris?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks for setting that up last night. I guessed what you were up to. Anyway, it worked." Chris told him.  
  
"Anything for a good friend." Rock said as he patted Chris on the back. Chris walked away to go find Jeri.  
  
"Hey, where's Angle?" Chris heard Rock ask the group as he left. "I'm going to kick is roody-poo candy ass." Rock laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kurt, stop!" Jeri yelled to Kurt, who was trying to kiss her.  
  
"Come on, baby. You know you want me to kiss you." He said, bringing his face closer to hers.  
  
"You have alcohol on your breath. Get away you creep!" she yelled, trying to push him off. He put his lips up against hers and shoved his tongue down her throat.  
  
"Jeri!" Chris yelled, walking out to find her and Kurt. She pushed off Kurt and ran to Chris. "How could you do this to me?" he said before stomping off, leaving Jeri there crying.  
  
Ten minutes passed, with her sobs being heard by no one. Then twenty minutes. Then thirty. Finally, Rock realized she was missing and went to look for her. He found her in the parking lot, sitting on the ground crying. "What wrong, Jeri?" he asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Kurt, he--- and then--- Chris," she said, not able to talk because of her constant sobbing.  
  
Rock wiped her eyes. "You're going to have to stop crying if you want to tell me." He sat there waiting for her to stop.  
  
"Kurt was drunk and he forced me to kiss his ugly face. Then Chris showed up and jumped to conclusions." She told him. "I've lost too many men I loved. I mean, there was my dad, which doesn't hurt me as bad anymore; then my ex, and now Chris. I loved Chris the most out of all of them." She said, starting to cry again. "I really think he's the one." She said, after she had calmed down a little.  
  
"I'm sure that if you try and talk to him about it, he'll understand." He reassured her.  
  
"I don't think he'll even talk to me anymore." She said. She got up and walked away, heading to Chris' locker room.  
  
~~~  
  
Rock got up after sitting there for a few minutes, looking for Chris. He found him in a corner near the coke machines. He looked like he had been crying, but not much. Rock grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"What do you want?" he said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Why the fuck did you leave Jeri there, crying like that?" Rock asked him.  
  
"She was sitting there making out with Angle! What the hell else was I supposed to do?" he said, getting pissed.  
  
"You still love her, right?" he asked. Chris nodded. "Then you should have stayed there and listened to her. Kurt was drunk. We all went out to the bar last night, and he drank too much. She tried to push him off, but he was way too strong for her." He said, explaining the whole situation.  
  
"And I left her there crying.." he said in disbelief of what he had done. "Where'd she go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Chris. She just got up and left." He said. Chris ran off, going to check his locker room. Once he got there, he looked around. He couldn't find her. Then he started to hear sobs from the back of the room, near the showers. He found her in the corner, scrunched up in a ball and leaned near her. She recoiled, seeing the pissed look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, bringing his hand up to her face, wiping away tears. She started to ease up. "I should have heard you out." He hugged her, and she gripped tight to him.  
  
"I was scared he was going to hurt me, Chris. And then he finally left when you came. I ran over to you, I wanted to hold you and never let go. But then you were mad." She said, still sobbing. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. When Chris looked into him, he felt as if a bullet had gone straight through his heart.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me?" he asked. Her grip on him tightened as she whispered a faint 'yes'. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Kelly Osbourne and whoever wrote it with her. It's called 'More Than Life Itself'. And yes, I know it doesn't finish.  
  
[You never said that you were perfect] [But you always were to me]  
  
Jeri sat on the bed at her house. Chris had dropped her off at her house earlier that day. She had told him to; she had to work everything out with her family. Which she had tried to do. They were unreasonable and wouldn't hear her out. Chris would be back tomorrow to pick her up. Until then, she'd be stuck in her room. She wasn't going to leave there, or else she'd get yelled at more.  
  
She looked through things at her room, wondering what to take with her once she went back out on the road with Chris. They'd be back in a month or so to get all of her stuff. She was going to move into his basement to get away from her parents. Then she found it. Her old diary from when she was thirteen, hidden behind her dresser drawers.  
  
She pulled it out and opened it. It was never locked. The first page was dated July 7th, her birthday.  
  
[Loving you was always worth it] ['Cause you saw so much in me]  
  
"'My birthday party was earlier. I'm finally a teenager. It seems like I should have been a long time ago. Chris was there. He is so - beautiful. I know, that seems like a word that you use for girls. But he is. This is what he got me, a diary/journal. Finally, something to tell me thoughts to. Something that won't go out and tell everyone what I think.'" Jeri read from the diary.  
  
"' Chris wants me to get out of this place, too. The town isn't bad; it's just the people I'm with. Mum goes around drugged up all of the time, ranting about how she needs a man. God, how it gets old. I think Chris is so perfect. He sees so much, maybe too much, potential in me. What if I don't amount to anything?'"  
  
[And when I'm down you're there to lift me] [You come around when I need a friend]  
  
"' He's been there for me since I was little. When dad came back and left again, Chris was there. He was my shoulder to cry on. The one who acted like he'd hold me forever. I'd almost say I love him, but that's impossible.'"  
  
[No one loves me like you do] [Unconditional and True] [You're the shoulder I've always known] [And the hand that says I'm not alone]  
  
Jeri sat there, and stopped reading the book for a moment. He was still like that. He still wanted her out of this hell-hole house. And he wanted her to get somewhere in life. She wasn't going to let him down. He loved her back then, too. In more of a little sister way, but she hoped that when he told her he loved her in that other way, that he meant it. She sure as hell did.  
  
[More than myself] [I love you more than life itself]  
  
She did love him more that life itself, it was true. If it wasn't for him, her dad would've killed her anyway. Jeri was surprised he hadn't whenever she stepped in the door, but he was passed out on the couch. Sometimes she just wanted to hug her dad though, and hope he would feel love and compassion for once. Maybe even change.  
  
[Did you know that I get lonely] [At the thought of you not being here] [Can you see that you're the only] [One that never disappears] [And when I fear you are the comfort] [The one who steers me to the light]  
  
She went back to reading the diary. "' Sometimes I wish I could go up to him and kiss him, but I can't. He has Leslie. They've broken up countless times because of her cheating, but he always takes her back. I hate her. Despise her. She always gives me the meanest glares.  
  
"' If Chris wasn't around, thought, I'd go crazy. I'd probably go off the deep end. He's the only person who has ever stuck by me. He helps me whenever I'm in need. Whenever I do get ready to go off of the deep end, he makes sure I don't. And I am beyond thankful for him being here.'"  
  
[No one loves me like you do] [Unconditional and True] [You're the shoulder I've always known] [And the hand that says I'm not alone] [More than myself] [I love you more than life itself]  
  
Jeri was sitting there crying. The tears streaming down her face. She loved Chris so much, more than life itself, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Have secret rendezvous in the middle of the night, being able to do everything with him. Be a total romantic around him.  
  
"Jeri! Chris is here, so get your ass gone." Her dad yelled. She looked at the clock. It was noon the next day. She had sat there and read the whole diary that night. She picked up her bags and ran to the kitchen where Chris was.  
  
"I love you so much. Are we going back to your place?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, hun, but we have to get going back on the road. By the way, I love you too." He said.  
  
"I love you more." She said.  
  
"How much more?"  
  
"I love you more than life itself." She said.  
  
"Well, I love you more than that." He said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her out to the car.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Authors Note: This will probably be the end, otay? Unless someone gives me suggestions on what should happen. I guess I'm having a case of writers block. :P That's not good. So, give me ideas! I want the story to run a few chapters longer. Thanks! -Bianca, the author. 


End file.
